(¡pim pam!) Sincronización absoluta
by tulique
Summary: ¿De dónde ha venido esa voz? ¿Por qué reverbera con tanta intensidad en su mente? Juraría que es la de Akashi, ¡pero eso es imposible…! [Parodia del Q267]


Mibuchi aprieta los puños y cierra los ojos, sumergido en un torrente de fuerza sin precedentes. ¿De dónde ha venido esa marea de electricidad? Le hace sentirse más ligero, como si fuese su mente y no su cuerpo el que estuviese jugando, y el balón fluye con naturalidad entre sus manos y la de sus compañeros. Como una palabra.

«No me digas que todo esto es gracias a Sei-chan», piensa Mibuchi con una sonrisa.

«En efecto, Mibuchi. Estas son mis verdaderas habilidades»

Mibuchi se queda helado.

¿De dónde ha venido esa voz? ¿Por qué reverbera con tanta intensidad en su mente? Juraría que es la de Akashi, ¡pero eso es imposible…!

—¿Qué? —Mibuchi mira a los lados, nervioso, y ve cómo Akashi asiente con la cabeza, como si fuera consciente de lo que le acaba de suceder a Mibuchi.

«Ahora estamos unidos en cuerpo y mente, como si fuésemos uno solo. Nuestros movimientos, así como nuestros pensamientos, están en perfecta sincronía», dice la voz de Akashi, tranquila pero sin dar escalofríos, en la mente de Mibuchi.

«¡Ahí va, pero qué guay!» exclama la voz inconfundible de Hayama. ¿Qué hace Hayama también ahí? Menos mal que no es muy dado a pensar, porque de lo contrario la mente del Rakuzan al completo sería peor que un gallinero. «A ver si oís esto, ¡AAAH! **¡AAAAAAH!**»

—¡DEJA DE GRITAR! —grita, irónicamente, Nebuya. El público, así como los jugadores de Seirin, lo miran asombrados.

Normal, para ellos no había nadie gritando. Lo único que se escucha es el botar incesante del balón.

«Hay que ver cómo se me meten los calzoncillos por dentro. Qué barbaridad», dice Nebuya para sus adentros y, por consiguiente, también para los de los demás. Es como un Twitter mental.

«A nadie le importa eso, Eikichi. ¡Concéntrate en el partido!», le regaña Mibuchi. Escucha la risita de Hayama a escasos metros de él. Izuki y Hyuuga los contemplan sin saber en qué pensar.

Deben de pensarse que el Rakuzan al completo está drogado. Mibuchi suspira antes de recibir un pase extraordinario de Akashi. Siente el balón en sus manos, listo para entrar en la canasta en un tiro más limpio que los calzoncillos de Nebuya.

«Ese comentario sobraba, Reo», protesta Nebuya.

—¡Buen tiro, Reo! —le exclama, en cambio, en voz alta.

Hayama se golpea la cabeza, como si quisiera sacarse el agua que le ha entrado al oído. «Eh, ¿alguien más escucha eso? Como un murmullo o algo, así muy bajito, pero que no para».

«Ahora que lo dices…», piensa Akashi. Todo el Rakuzan mira a su experto particular en pases con los ojos entrecerrados.

_«Lo que faltaba, ahora tengo que tragarme lo que piensa esta panda. Menos mal que les faltan neuronas, que si no me tendrían frito. Sí, frito. Es aquí cuando se ve bien lo falsos que son todos, todos y cada uno de ellos. ¿Por qué Akashi me mira así? Ni que tuviera monos en la cara. Al que le ha cambiado de repente un ojo de color es a él, no a mí. ¿Y Nebuya? ¿Qué hace acercándose a mí? Que no me toque con esas manazas, que a este paso me va a romper la columna vertebral y…»_

«Mayuzumi, por favor, deja de pensar», le suplica Akashi. «Céntrate en el juego».

—Oye, Kuroko, ¿qué le pasa a esta gente? —pregunta Kagami Taiga a su compañero, tocándole el hombro.

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que puede tener algo que ver con la habilidad de Akashi-kun.

«Mm, este Kagami Taiga tiene pinta de ser un poco bruto, pero tiene un culito…», se dice Mibuchi a sus adentros antes de darse cuenta de que los otros cuatro le están escuchando.

«AKASHI, PÁSAMELA», suplica Hayama. «¡Quiero vengarme como es debido del base de Seirin!»

Akashi asiente con una sonrisa satisfecha y le envía un pase perfecto a Hayama, que avanza a toda velocidad hacia la canasta mientras deslumbra a Izuki con su destreza y su sonrisa traviesa. «¡Cuidado, Kotarou, que creo que el número 5 va a usar su truco del ojo de pájaro en tu contra!»

_«"¿Ojo de pájaro?" No sé si es más tonto Hayama por no darse cuenta de algo tan simple y evidente o si lo es Nebuya por ponerle nombres tan absurdos a las habilidades ajenas. Aunque, bien pensado, estamos hablando de un tipo que añade "músculo" a cada frase. Mucho músculo, poca cabeza»_

«Mayuzumi, por favor, insisto en que dejes de criticar a nuestros compañeros y te concentres en el partido. Quedan poco más de dos minutos»

Mibuchi lucha por no pensar, por no pensar, por no pensar…

«Ufff, Sei-chan lleva unos minutos provocando con tanto contoneo y tanto morderse los labios. Parece un príncipe»

«Reo-nee, no».

«Akashi, quiero darme de baja de esta red. Reo, tío, sabes que por ti lo que sea, pero no puedo escuchar esa clase de comentarios. Lo siento»

«¡Eso, eso! Entre Reo-nee y Mayuzumi-san, que _no para_, me voy a volver loco»

Nebuya da un salto torpe y encesta _por los pelos_. Nunca ha estado tan bien físicamente, tan lleno de una energía efervescente, pero con tanto parloteo está perdiendo la concentración. Mira una vez más a Mayuzumi y pone un dedo sobre los labios para pedirle que se calle de una vez.

Los de Seirin, cómo no, están a cuadros.

«Pim pam, ¡sin chistar! ¡Esta copa a ganar! Pim pam, ¡fenomenal! Pim pam pim pam pam»

_«¡No, no, no! No me digas que la cancioncita tonta de Hayama se me está pegando a la cabeza. ¡Ni siquiera tiene sentido! Pim pam… ¡no, no! Concéntrate, Chihiro, y marca al pánfilo ese de Kuroko»_

«Pim pam pim pam pam… digo, Mayuzumi, te agradecería que no insultases a mi ex compañero. Es una persona importante para mí, aunque ahora sea nuestro rival»

—Pim pam, ¡sin chistar! Lalalala —canta Hayama en alto mientras dribla con solo tres dedos. Izuki lo mira interrogante y él, en un alarde de técnica, se deshace con él mientras continúa silbando la canción.

Nebuya, muy a su pesar, también empieza a silbar.

—No entiendo nada… —musita Hyuuga.

—Creo que están silbando una canción —comenta Kiyoshi mientras se rasca la cabeza.

«Creo que no queda más remedio que comunicarnos a la vieja usanza. Este método es, hoy por hoy, inviable», la voz de Akashi suena un poco apenada. Mibuchi quiere darle un abrazo y decirle que lo ha hecho muy, pero que muy bien en su intento de interconectar mentes.

_«Pues menos mal, porque tener la voz de Akashi resonando en mi mente me estaba sacando de mis casillas. ¿Para qué quiero tenerlo metido en la cabeza, si total apenas hablo con él? Ni con Hayama, Nebuya y Mibuchi, la verdad. Qué habilidad más impráctic-»_

Akashi corta la conexión. Los pensamientos irreverentes de Mayuzumi no son de agradecer.

En las gradas, el público no pierde la oportunidad de intercambiar impresiones sobre el Rakuzan. Llevan unos minutos en una compenetración impecable, nunca vista siquiera a nivel profesional, pero de vez en cuando se golpean la cabeza o se miran pese a no tener siquiera el control del balón. Ahora parecen estar más relajados e incluso algunos de ellos, como Mibuchi o Akashi, suspiran aliviados. Murasakibara cree dado con la respuesta, pero es tan absurda que ni cree que pueda ser cierta.

—No creo que Aka-chin haya perfeccionado ya su nueva habilidad… es demasiado pronto…

Está pensando en alto, pero agradecería escuchar la opinión de Himuro, que siempre está al pie del cañón para aportar su insulso granito de arena a la conversación.

—¿Muro-chin?

Himuro Tatsuya está muerto.

—¿Muro-chin? ¡Muro-chin! —Murasakibara, alarmado, le agarra por los hombros y lo menea frenéticamente— ¡MURO-CHIN!

«Well well, Rakuzan, what a surprise to find you here. Rakuzan? »

«…Rakuzan? Hey, Rakuzan! Are you guys even here?»

«Oh, shit»


End file.
